


Irrelevant Data

by LibertineFlake



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is In Denial About Deviancy, Connor Deserves Happiness, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Kamski Test (Detroit: Become Human), Light Angst, Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Turing Test, kamski mention, like diet angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertineFlake/pseuds/LibertineFlake
Summary: What kind of awkward small talk do you make on the car ride home from Elijah Kamski's place?Hank asks Connor about the Turing test.





	Irrelevant Data

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick one just thinking about pre-deviant Connor and the beginnings of him developing a sense of self. I really like the idea of prototype androids having to take specialised Turing tests, so maybe I'll write what Connor's test actually was eventually.

  
Connor sat in the passenger seat, straight and rigid, hands in his lap, like always. But this time, his eyes were a little downcast, from the corner of his eye, Hank could see

Connor's LED reflecting in the glass of the window beside him, flicking between a rolling yellow and blue.

He was thinking, probably replaying what had happened over and over again, just like Hank was.

Hank was human, Hank could comprehend the irrational, and accept what couldn't be made sense of, that was just something you learned to live with. But Connor? Hank wondered how much CyberLife had prepared him for questions he couldn't answer, problems he couldn't solve.

Connor got caught in logic loops when he couldn't make sense of the irrational, he was designed to hunt deviants, and rationalise things to fit the CyberLife party line. Without an interruption, Hank guessed Connor would be thinking this over indefinitely.

"Did you take the Turing test?" Hank asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Connor didn't move an inch, the troubled expression on his face barely shifting at all.

"Yes," he answered distantly

"Always wondered how that worked" he glanced over. He was offering a damn olive branch to him, for the first time in their so-called relationship, Hank was trying to start the conversation, and Connor was giving him nothing

His LED flickered, yellow on and off, briefly red, then back to soft pulsing blue. 

"It was easy," he said after a long time, his voice soft "I just had to talk for a while"

_Nothing like Kamski's test._

That went unsaid.

"What did you talk about?"

_There was an office, a few men in suits, including it, the first and only time a Connor model ever wore clothes with no markers showing it was an android. Its hair was combed on the other side, covering it's LED. They smiled, laughed, nodded seriously to one another, one man stepped aside and took notes._ _Another said something to it, it nodded and placed it's hand on another man's shoulder, the man looked worried._

An unpleasant sensation settled in Connor, like a bad algorithm jostling his code in the wrong direction. He remembered this event, he pictured it through his own eyes, but there was a disconnect, something he couldn't explain. That was not his hand in the memory, but he already knew that, of course it wasn't. But remembering it now felt wrong, incorrect somehow.

"I don't remember," Connor said finally.

That was a first. Connor remembered everything, his mind was constantly recording and saving, Hank had seen it when he uploaded his memory into video footage for the evidence locker, it was bizarre and insanely useful. 

"You don't? Or you don't want to talk?"

"I don't want anything" Connor corrected him, his voice sounded a little dazed, emotionless and soft. Hank sighed, it felt like he was trying to engage with a moody teenager. 

_I'm not a deviant._

He'd sounded scared, defensive back at Kamski's place. Maybe he wasn't a deviant, not truly, but there was something strange happening to the android, something Hank couldn't just write off as impressively good mimicry any more.

"It was several models ago," Connor said.

"Huh?"

"The test," he said "It was an earlier Connor model that took it, the memory transfer process is imperfect, only relevant data is kept in transition" he clarified, still staring ahead of him. Even when he looked troubled, his face was serene, almost meditative.

"So it wasn't you?" Hank concluded, it seemed obvious, the Connor sat beside him right now was a different being to the one that remembered what was said during his Turing test.

"I..." Connor shut his mouth, LED flickering yellow before going back to blue, that was too philosophical a question right now. 

An answer to that question would require a sense of self, an identity, ownership of his own mind and body. 

Connor could not process that question. So he let it go, mind going blank once again. The data was irrelevant to the case, the lieutenant was just making awkward small talk, his social relations program was adapting accordingly.

The Lieutenant would not accept a flat-out denial, that would only anger him. Honesty seemed to ingratiate him to the Lieutenant most, and of course, ingratiating himself was relevant to the case. Not because he wanted Hank to like him, that would be irrational, deviant.

Honesty.

So, what was an honest answer?

"I don't know"


End file.
